There is an Explination for This
by Lioness's Heart
Summary: Oneshot. Gavin challenges Face to a dare...and things do not go quite as Face planned for them to.


**Disclaimer: I'm just playing in the great GL's sandbox. All of the sand belongs to him. And so does everything else. Unfortunately. I would love to own it, either way...**

**Hey, all! It's been a while since I was over here...other than Star Light, Star Bright...there'll be an update on that soon. Anyway. The Dare Challenge over at the Jedi Council Forums has rolled around again, and I couldn't resist entering. So, here is my dare and response, once again. Hopefully, it will not be the last. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dare: Pit one Rogue (author's choice) and one Wraith (author's choice) against one another in the pursuit of a woman. Whoever gets the girl (Rogue, Wraith or neither) is up to you.<strong>_

_**The story is to take place at roof top restaurant (outdoors) somewhere and include:**_  
><em><strong>A baton fight, a fruit of some kind, the tearing of some kind of clothing (worn or otherwise), ice, a ruined hairdo and a dare that escalates into ridiculousness in its pursuit. It should also include the following line somewhere in the challenge: "Never was, never will; that's his department."<strong>_

_**Character deaths are to be avoided at all costs, though verbal assassinations are fair game.**_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to shoot you for this, Darklighter," the other man growled. Gavin shot him an irritated look across the outdoor terrace they stood on.<p>

"Oh, shut it, Face. You're the one who got us into this," he replied. Garik "Face" Loran shot Gavin a glare. Why was it that every time the Rogues and Wraiths did something together, the two of them always ended up getting into some sort of trouble?

Oh, right. Gavin was an idiot. And he just managed to drag Face kicking and screaming into the situation. Or, in this case, he crashed his date. For the third time this week.

Aliviea was watching the two pilots with slight amusement but neither of them seemed to notice. Gavin was contemplating chucking everything he could at Face and trying to avoid the impact of what was probably going to happen next. So far, he'd managed to drop a Corellian whisky on Face's lap – a waste of a good drink, for sure, but completely worth it when Face jumped up and fell over a table and tore his shirt. That was funny.

On the other hand, Face was slowly turning red as he glared at the other man. "Care to explain how I 'got us into this?' I don't recall doing anything of the sort."

"You stole my date," Gavin replied. "And thus, I deserve retribution." The whisky was certainly not enough for that, he thought. There had to be more. He just did not know what yet.

"Sure. And next time this happens, you won't be as forgiving, right?" Face retorted sarcastically. "Get lost, Darklighter."

"Or you could," Gavin replied. "Then I can get on with my date."

"Not a chance."

"Then I challenge you to a duel," Gavin said. Face shot him another nasty look. "It's the only fair way to decide who gets to go on their date now. "

"You seriously think I'm going to give up that easily? Not a chance," Face responded,

"Coward."

"_I am not!"_

"Then grab that baton and prove it!" Gavin told him, grabbing one of the batons the entertainment of the restaurant used frequently. Face scowled at him. An instant later, Gavin nearly hit him in the face with one.

"Hey!" Face protested, tumbling backwards again. This time he hit one of the servers. Everything that had been on the tray the waiter had been carrying tumbled onto Face, including multiple fruit cups and several glasses of ice water. Face let out a frustrated noise and pushed himself up. Then next instant, he was on the ground again because of the ice cubes.

"See? I win," Gavin said. Face growled at him and got to his feet, grabbing the other baton to challenge the other pilot.

"No, you don't," he snapped. Gavin smirked at him.

….And instantly regretted it. Face whacked him with the baton. That threw him off balance, which was not a good thing.

Particularly not when Gavin ended up falling into the puddle Face had left and promptly managed to knock over the next waiter who came by when he was trying to get up.

His reaction to the thick concoction that landed on his head was not a pretty one. "_Face!_ There's stuff all over me! This is going to take forever to get out!" he complained. "And I doubt that these clothes will ever recover," he added. Face snorted.

"And your hair's a mess, too. You could spike it now," he said, trying to contain his laughter. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"That is not the effect I was going for when I fixed it this morning," he retorted.

"You know, that doesn't sound right," Face told him. "Now can I get on with my date?"

"You mean my date?" Gavin replied. "No. Not a chance."

"_Fine_. What do you want now?"

"Besides my date? I want you to do something for me."

"No," Face said, shaking his head. "Not after last time."

"I dare you," Gavin replied. Face snorted.

"Now what?" he asked. Gavin smirked at him.

"I dare you to beat me at a contest. The person who makes the bigger fool of himself wins," he said. Face gave him an annoyed look.

"No. That's not a dare. And that's not valid," he replied.

"Yes, it is. Janson won that last time. And he won the date," Gavin told him.

"That's Janson, not me!" Face snapped. "You'd think a Rogue would be a little more clever," he added.

"I could tell Wedge that you were the one who put that scorpion in his survival kit when we were all stranded on that one planet," Gavin said. Face stared at him for a moment, his expression becoming nastier by the second.

"You are evil," he told Gavin. The other man smirked at him.

"I do try," he replied.

"I hate you. You gave to go first," Face said.

"Nope. I dared you. You get to go first," Gavin informed him. Face snorted.

"This is just wonderful," he said, walking back over to Aliviea for a moment. Then he looked back at Gavin. "What do I have to do?" he asked, obviously resigned to his fate. He knew that Gavin wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

"You tell me," Gavin retorted.

Face shook his head, then looked at his date. "Excuse me for a moment," he said. Then he crouched down and hopped backwards. Then he stood up and shouted "I am a frog! Ribbit!" Gavin snorted, giving Face an amused look. The other pilot promptly grabbed another piece of fruit and threw it at Gavin, who jumped out of the way as quickly as he could.

Then he jumped up on a table and started talking really fast and high pitched. "I like bunnies… They like carrots…I fed it one a carrot once. It didn't want it, though. It wanted nuts. Nuts? I like nuts. Almonds are my favorite but peanuts drive me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They put me in a white room with padded walls. I liked it there. I died there. They buried me where the flowers grow. Some grow up. Some grow down. One even tickled my nose. It drove me _nuts_…Nuts? I like nuts…"

It was a solid five minutes before he stopped that rant, by which point, Gavin was shocked that Face had even done that. Though, now he was never going to live it down.

Then Face jumped off the table and walked over to Gavin. "Was that good enough?" he asked irately, his face a brilliant red color. Gavin blinked at him a few times.

"I concede. You win," he said. Face's jaw dropped.

"_What?"_

"I said I give. You win," Gavin repeated. Face glared at him.

"I hate you," he informed the other pilot as Aliviea walked over and looked at Gavin.

"You were never really interested in this date, were you? You wouldn't have made a fool out of yourself either, would you?" she asked.

"Never was, never will; that's his department," Gavin replied with a smirk. "You two can go back to your date now. My work here is done."

He walked away with Face staring after him. "I'm going to kill him when I get back…"


End file.
